In general, various types of safety devices for safety of passengers are provided in an automobile, and an example of the safety devices is a seat belt which is a device that keeps the passenger in the seat when an accident occurs.
The passenger seated on the seat necessarily needs to fasten the seat belt for safety, and a passenger detecting device, which warns the passenger when the passenger does not fasten the seat belt after being seated on the seat, is provided in the recent automobile.
The passenger detecting device includes a passenger detecting sensor disposed in the seat to detect whether the passenger is seated on the seat, and a body control module (BCM) that determines whether the passenger is seated on the seat by receiving a signal from the passenger detecting sensor, and makes a warning sound while allowing a warning light to be turned on in order for the passenger to fasten the seat belt when the passenger is seated on the seat.
The passenger detecting sensor is operated in a switch manner where the passenger detecting sensor is pressed by a load of the passenger so that two conductive member are in contact with each other, and is configured to be pressed and operated even by small women constituting 5% of the total women according to the regulations.
Because the conductive members of the passenger detecting sensor are formed of silver paste that is expensive, there is a problem in that costs are increased.